The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 Jan 2018
00:01:25 CHAT Chase McFly: GTG bye 00:01:42 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:03:01 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:03:05 CHAT South Ferry: True. 00:03:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, South Ferry. 00:03:22 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome T.G.P.O.C. 00:03:28 CHAT South Ferry: And it was fucking dead. 00:03:32 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 00:03:43 CHAT South Ferry: welcome C.S65 o/ 00:04:06 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:04:36 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:05:57 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:07:52 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:09:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am in such a huge Discord server but I have not said a single word in it. 00:10:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: 15,166 are online but that is not even half of the users there. 00:11:21 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: There is 35,880 users total. 00:12:20 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:12:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn. 00:14:15 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But it is a Discord developers server so I suspect a decent portion of the users are bots. 00:14:15 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:15:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But the online users are fluctuating... 00:16:36 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:19:33 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: CCC is so unbelievably boring 00:20:39 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:21:22 CHAT Qstlijku: Hey Chey 00:21:50 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (wave) rick 00:22:34 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:22:45 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:22:57 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:24:55 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:27:10 CHAT Qstlijku: Crazy Muzzarino is on CC 00:27:20 CHAT Qstlijku: Remember that user who's been globally blocked like three times? 00:28:19 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:29:27 CHAT Qstlijku: \o 00:29:28 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:29:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 00:29:40 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:40:05 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:40:10 CHAT Princess Chey14: Heya 00:40:15 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey! o/ 00:40:47 JOIN Apple lover 543 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:40:57 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Belle! o/ 00:40:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Belle. 00:41:04 CHAT Apple lover 543: Hello 00:42:19 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:44:40 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:49:21 CHAT Hart New Bob: (kilt) 00:59:00 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:04:40 QUIT Apple lover 543 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:04:45 JOIN Apple lover 543 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:11:12 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:12:03 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 01:12:22 CHAT Hart New Bob: Chat needs to be active 01:12:42 JOIN CalculonTheInkRobot has joined Team Demon Light. 01:14:01 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: *yawns* 01:15:10 CHAT Hart New Bob: it-it must 01:15:33 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: ? 01:15:36 QUIT Apple lover 543 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:15:43 JOIN Apple lover 543 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:16:31 QUIT CalculonTheInkRobot has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:17:13 CHAT Apple lover 543: Chat died 01:21:54 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:21:58 CHAT C.Syde65: /me tries to resuscitate the chat. :P 01:25:14 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:25:46 QUIT Apple lover 543 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:25:48 JOIN Apple lover 543 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:31:18 JOIN CalculonTheInkRobot has joined Team Demon Light. 01:31:34 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:32:13 JOIN DarK Drist l Haptiic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:32:23 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: sweet christ this place is dead 01:33:31 CHAT Hart New Bob: We must revive it 01:33:48 CHAT Hart New Bob: um let's talk about.. MEMES 01:33:59 QUIT DarK Drist l Haptiic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:34:08 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: no 01:36:05 JOIN DarK Drist l Haptiic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:36:44 QUIT DarK Drist l Haptiic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:37:39 QUIT CalculonTheInkRobot has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:39:23 QUIT Apple lover 543 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:43:00 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:43:08 CHAT South Ferry: It's fucking dead. 01:43:21 CHAT South Ferry: This is ridiculous. 01:43:25 CHAT South Ferry: Today's task is? 01:43:26 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:43:55 CHAT Hart New Bob: South Ferry is 100% right 01:50:56 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:52:51 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:53:56 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 01:55:21 CHAT Hart New Bob: Ok, we need a plan to get chat active again 01:55:33 CHAT Hart New Bob: How is everyone?! 02:00:22 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:00:32 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:00:32 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:00:33 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 02:01:11 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Q! O/ 02:03:06 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 02:04:30 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra PM 02:06:00 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome. 02:07:01 JOIN Apple lover 543 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:08:16 QUIT Apple lover 543 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:11:40 CHAT Qstlijku: That was odd 02:11:56 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra your PM showed up for me about 10 seconds after you left 02:12:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Odd. 02:12:54 CHAT Qstlijku: Apparently your rejoin message didn’t go through for me 02:13:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 02:15:39 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:16:02 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:16:20 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:16:23 CHAT South Ferry: No. 02:17:34 CHAT Hart New Bob: Confirmed. 02:18:17 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:28:41 CHAT Hart New Bob: Look, 02:29:21 CHAT Hart New Bob: This chat must be active. 02:33:13 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:33:53 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:34:02 CHAT South Ferry: What the hell! It's still fucking dead/ 02:34:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (dance) 02:35:35 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:36:10 CHAT Hart New Bob: You must help us South 02:37:09 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 02:39:52 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:44:07 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:44:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !joined Messenger Deception 02:44:18 CBOT BrickleBot: April 03, 2017 at 03:58:38 (UTC) 02:44:24 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:44:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !joined South Ferry 02:44:30 CBOT BrickleBot: March 14, 2015 at 14:05:10 (UTC) 02:44:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !joined Sergeant Kitten 02:44:39 CBOT BrickleBot: June 13, 2014 at 21:42:20 (UTC) 02:44:43 CHAT Qstlijku: Who’s that? 02:44:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, lol. 02:45:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 02:46:08 CHAT Qstlijku: SmilingBrave has been away for a long time again 02:46:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ikr. 02:46:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen HearthRaven 02:46:26 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic: I last saw HearthRaven 24 days, 10 hours, 3 minutes, and 42 seconds ago. 02:46:27 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !joined TigerTanksHD 02:46:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 02:46:29 CBOT BrickleBot: December 16, 2016 at 22:45:48 (UTC) 02:46:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ew. 02:46:44 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:46:48 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 02:46:49 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 02:47:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ya know what 02:47:57 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I'ma invite Zippo here 02:48:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's been here before, hasn't he? 02:48:58 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:50:07 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen M67PattonZippo. Sorry. 02:50:27 CHAT C.Syde65: I actually noticed that Zippo had never been here. 02:50:39 CHAT C.Syde65: Quite a while ago in-fact. 02:51:00 CHAT C.Syde65: Though I didn't really know them enough to consider inviting them. 02:52:55 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:53:04 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 02:53:16 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 02:53:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: him and I have been good friends for a while 02:53:32 CHAT Chase McFly: (hi) 02:53:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: like since i joined Fandom 02:53:47 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !joined M67PattonZippo 02:53:48 CBOT BrickleBot: October 22, 2012 at 19:04:14 (UTC) 02:53:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seen NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 02:53:59 CBOT BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I last saw NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 144 days, 7 hours, 22 minutes, and 36 seconds ago. 02:54:42 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ouch 02:54:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seen Apple lover 543 02:54:49 CBOT BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I last saw Apple lover 543 46 minutes, and 32 seconds ago. 02:54:53 CHAT Chase McFly: Where are you, Skull? 02:55:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: He's in Arizona. 02:55:15 CHAT Chase McFly: But why have we not seen him in ages? 02:55:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he blocked me on facebook he left Fandom 02:55:20 CHAT Chase McFly: :o 02:55:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he hates us now 02:55:34 CHAT Chase McFly: Why? 02:55:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Nicole and Craze turned him against everyone here 02:55:50 CHAT Chase McFly: How? 02:56:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Plus, he's always so high now that he probably doesn't remember us. 02:56:10 CHAT Chase McFly: What? 02:56:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I know Nicole blocked him on her wiki. 02:56:23 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I think he is holding a grudge, 02:56:24 CHAT Chase McFly: Who? 02:56:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: IM STILL ALIVE 02:56:39 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seen IM STILL ALIVE 02:56:40 CBOT BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I last saw IM STILL ALIVE 95 days, 1 hour, 18 minutes, and 48 seconds ago. 02:57:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Wait, why is she blocked? 02:57:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Trolling. 02:58:15 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I see the reason. But what dis she do? 02:58:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: How can 1 edit be trolling? 02:58:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Her behavior in chat got her blocked. 02:59:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She was trolling, saying to fuck us all and that we'd be sorry if we didn't ban her. 03:00:55 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:07:34 JOIN CalculonTheInkRobot has joined Team Demon Light. 03:08:27 CHAT Chase McFly: (hi)' 03:17:45 QUIT CalculonTheInkRobot has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:18:44 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:18:48 CHAT Chase McFly: O Damn Demon 03:18:54 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:19:17 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:19:58 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:21:45 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 03:26:43 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 03:26:51 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 03:27:13 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 03:28:37 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (wave) 03:35:31 CHAT C.Syde65: Should it say "Normal Commands" or "Normal commands"? Currently it says "Normal Commands". 03:37:20 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:47:26 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 03:47:38 CHAT Chase McFly: Test?> 03:48:16 CHAT Hart New Bob: Passed?> 03:49:31 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol?> 03:50:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am having lag. ;~: 03:53:15 CHAT Chase McFly: BRB 03:53:16 CHAT C.Syde65: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon's_Light_Wiki%3AChat/Bot_Commands Strange how Normal Commands has a capital C, whereas Mod commands does not. 03:53:17 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 03:53:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (wave) 03:53:18 CHAT C.Syde65: Should it say "Normal Commands" or "Normal commands"? Currently it says "Normal Commands". 03:53:18 CHAT Chase McFly: Test?> 03:53:19 CHAT Hart New Bob: Passed?> 03:53:19 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol?> 03:53:20 CBOT BrickleBot: Restarting... 03:53:23 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 03:56:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let us revive chat. 03:57:01 CHAT C.Syde65: 16:35:23 C.Syde65: Should it say "Normal Commands" or "Normal commands"? Currently it says "Normal Commands". 03:57:11 CHAT C.Syde65: Okay, we can revive chat. 03:57:43 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:58:01 CHAT C.Syde65: I just wondered, since I noticed there was an inconsistency. 03:58:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I guess it can be "Normal commads" 03:58:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *Commands* 03:58:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *commands* 03:58:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But that's something for me to change. 03:59:06 CHAT C.Syde65: True. 03:59:13 CHAT C.Syde65: I just thought I'd better bring it up. 03:59:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also the way I have the commands page setup to automatically add the commands is horrible. 03:59:39 CHAT C.Syde65: I noticed. 03:59:53 CHAT C.Syde65: I noticed that when making minor changes for use of the script on my own wiki. 04:01:32 JOIN Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined Team Demon Light. 04:01:35 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 04:02:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. 04:05:36 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Jack! o/ 04:06:51 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: http://electroboom.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000142 04:08:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I saw that earlier, lol. 04:08:56 CHAT C.Syde65: PM for Mario. 04:09:39 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 04:09:51 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Rick! o/ 04:13:06 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 04:13:48 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey AD! O/ 04:15:21 CHAT Aiihuan: Hi. ^^ 04:15:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. o/ 04:22:35 CHAT Aiihuan: w:c:community:Thread:1373996 CHAT Good. Gracious. 04:22:36 CHAT Aiihuan: 501 replies- 04:23:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm not clicking that, lol. 04:23:13 CHAT Aiihuan: Good choice. : p 2016 04 23